Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix
__TOC__ Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (im Original: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) ist der fünfte Band der Harry Potter Bücher. Die englische Originalausgabe erschien am 21. Juni 2003 im Bloomsbury Verlag und wurde bereits von vielen deutschen Fans so sehnlich erwartet, dass sogar diese Version wochenlang auf Platz 1 der deutschen Bestsellerliste stand. Die deutsche Ausgabe dieses mit 1021 Seiten bisher umfangreichsten Buches der Serie, wurde am 8. November 2003 im Carlsen Verlag herausgegeben. Inhalt Nach der Rückkehr Voldemorts wartet Harry vergeblich darauf, dass irgendwelche schlimmen Ereignisse innerhalb der Magischen Welt oder auch der Muggelwelt öffentlich bekannt werden, in denen zumindest er selbst Voldemorts schwarzmagische Aktivitäten erkennt. Auch seine Bereitschaft, Voldemorts Aufstieg zu verhindern, ist nicht gefragt, da er aufgrund seines Alters noch nicht in die Widerstandsbewegung aufgenommen wird. Stattdessen gerät er schon während der Sommerferien und im Verlauf seines fünften Schuljahrs in Schwierigkeiten, weil das Zaubereiministerium Berichte über Voldemorts Wiederkehr mit allen Mitteln verhindern will. Der pubertierende, leicht aufbrausende Harry tritt heftig und unerschrocken für die Wahrheit ein. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden organisiert Harry unter seinen Mitschülern eine Selbstverteidigungsgruppe gegen Voldemort. Die durch Harrys Fluchnarbe entstandene Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort verrät ihm mehrfach, was Voldemort gerade erlebt. Wie sich erweist, kann sie aber auch gezielt genutzt werden, um Harry in eine Falle zu locken. Nach einem dramatischen Kampf sehen die Beschäftigten des Zaubereiministeriums schließlich mit eigenen Augen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich zurückgekehrt ist. Harry erfährt von Prof. Dumbledore endlich die schreckliche Wahrheit, dass einer Prophezeiung zufolge ausgerechnet ihm die Rolle zukommt, Voldemorts Mörder oder Opfer zu sein. Im Jahr 2007 wurde das Buch verfilmt. Kapitelübersichten * 1. Kapitel: Dudley umnachtet (im Original: Dudley Demented) * 2. Kapitel: Eulen über Eulen (im Original: A Peck of Owls) * 3. Kapitel: Die Vorhut (im Original: The Advance Guard) * 4. Kapitel: Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf (im Original: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place) * 5. Kapitel: Der Orden des Phönix (im Original: The Order of the Phoenix) * 6. Kapitel: Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks (im Original: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) * 7. Kapitel: Das Zaubereiministerium (im Original: The Ministry of Magic) * 8. Kapitel: Die Anhörung (im Original: The Hearing) * 9. Kapitel: Mrs Weasleys Wehklage (im Original: The Woes of Mrs Weasley) * 10. Kapitel: Luna Lovegood (im Original: Luna Lovegood) * 11. Kapitel: Das neue Lied des Sprechenden Huts (im Original: The Sorting Hat's New Song) * 12. Kapitel: Professor Umbridge (im Original: Professor Umbridge) * 13. Kapitel: Strafarbeit bei Dolores (im Original: Detention with Dolores) * 14. Kapitel: Percy und Tatze (im Original: Percy and Padfoot) * 15. Kapitel: Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts (im Original: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) * 16. Kapitel: Im Eberkopf (im Original: In the Hog's Head) * 17. Kapitel: Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig (im Original: Educational Decree Number Twenty-four) * 18. Kapitel: Dumbledores Armee (im Original: Dumbledore's Army) * 19. Kapitel: Der Löwe und die Schlange (im Original: The Lion and the Serpent) * 20. Kapitel: Hagrids Geschichte (im Original: Hagrid's Tale) * 21. Kapitel: Das Auge der Schlange (im Original: The Eye of the Snake) * 22. Kapitel: St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen (im Original: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies) * 23. Kapitel: Weihnachten auf der geschlossenen Station (im Original: Christmas on the Closed Ward) * 24. Kapitel: Okklumentik (im Original: Occlumency) * 25. Kapitel: Der Käfer in der Klemme (im Original: The Beetle at Bay) * 26. Kapitel: Gesehen - unvorhergesehen (im Original: Seen and Unforeseen) * 27. Kapitel: Der Zentaur und die Petze (im Original: The Centaur and the Sneak) * 28. Kapitel: Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung (im Original: Snape's Worst Memory) * 29. Kapitel: Berufsberatung (im Original: Careers Advice) * 30. Kapitel: Grawp (im Original: Grawp) * 31. Kapitel: ZAGs (im Original: OWLs) * 32. Kapitel: Aus dem Feuer (im Original: Out of the Fire) * 33. Kapitel: Kampf und Flucht (im Original: Fight and Flight) * 34. Kapitel: Die Mysteriumsabteilung (im Original: The Department of Mysteries) * 35. Kapitel: Jenseits des Schleiers (im Original: Beyond the Veil) * 36. Kapitel: Der Einzige, den er je fürchtete (im Original: The Only One He Ever Feared) * 37. Kapitel: Die verlorene Prophezeiung (im Original: The Lost Prophecy) * 38. Kapitel: Der zweite Krieg beginnt (im Original: The Second War Begins) Link zum Artikel * Umschlaggestaltung der Harry Potter Bücher Neues Buchcover 20 Jahre Harry Potter – anlässlich des Jubiläums erscheinen alle sieben Bände in einer prachtvollen neuen Gestaltung! center|thump en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix HP5 5A